


Run to You

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Kinda, M/M, idk - Freeform, is this an au or not? u decide!, u can tell by the dj doc title that this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: It's Junhui's fault that Soonyoung catches them following him at the mall. Minghao had no fault in this whatsoever, nope, not at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomosexualButterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomosexualButterfly/gifts).



> just fyi the title is from dj doc's run to you and its a deceptively good song made in 2000 so listen to it

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you.”

Minghao pressed himself against the wall, and even though it looked suspicious to anyone besides them, Soonyoung didn’t see them, and that’s what really counted.

“That’s fair.”

Junhui pressed himself against Minghao, urging the younger to poke his head around the corner. When he determined that the cost was clear, they bolted to a nearby plant. It didn’t hide the both of them too well: Junhui’s head still poked out of the top and one of Minghao’s limbs were visible for everyone to see, but it hid them enough for their target to still be oblivious.

“Do you see him?” Minghao whispered.

Junhui peered above the plant. “Does he still have that weird grey-blue hair thing going on?” he asked, eyes scanning the crowded mall.

“Yeah,” Minghao nodded, peaking around the leaves to help Junhui search.

“I don’t see him,” Junhui sighed after a full minute of glancing around the mall. “Do you?”

Minghao shook his head. “I can’t believe you lost him.”

He stepped out from behind the plant, brushing away imaginary dust, and pouted, eyes scanning the crowd again just in case. He crossed his arms when he came back with nothing again and turned to Junhui, pout still tugging his face down.

“This is your fault.”

“Don’t guilt me. I’m immune to your puppy dog face at this point.”

Minghao immediately dropped the charade, pout morphing into a frown. He grabbed Junhui’s hand and tugged on it, pulling them to the escalator.

 

“Come on,” he said, “Maybe he went up a few floors.”

 

Junhui followed him (like he had a choice). “You’re hopeless,” he sighed.

 

“It was your idea to follow him, so really it’s all your fault.” Minghao stepped onto the escalator, Junhui behind him.

 

“Yeah, but  _ you’re _ the one with a giant gay crush on Soonyoung, so who’s  _ really _ the one to blame here?” Junhui nudged Minghao’s elbow, causing Minghao to turn around and glare at him.

 

“I can and will shove you down this escalator,” Minghao threatened.

 

Junhui latched onto the back of Minghao’s shirt and grinned. “I’ll take you down with me.”

 

“Don’t to-” whatever Minghao was going to say was cut off by them reaching the next floor and- consequently- Minghao seeing Soonyoung. “There he is,” Minghao hissed, pulling Junhui to hide behind a pillar.

 

“Is he in a flower shop?” Junhui asked.

 

Sure enough, Soonyoung in a shop filled to the brim with peonies and forgetmenots. Soonyoung had a bouquet of purple and white flowers in his hand, laughing as he leaned against the counter and talked to the cashier.

 

“Oh god, I think he’s flirting with the cashier,” Minghap whispered in horror.

 

“What makes you say that?” Junhui asked.

 

“He’s smiling and laughing a lot.”

 

Junhui turned his head to give Minghao a look. “When is he  _ not _ smiling and laughing.”

 

“ _ Still _ ,” Minghao insisted. He gnawed on his lower lip for a moment before asking, “Do you think it would be weird for me to go up and talk to him?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Junhui said, and when Minghao gave him a doubtful look, he explained, “What would you even say if you confronted him?  _ Hey hyung, not to be weird or anything, but I just spent two hours stalking you because I have a huge crush on you _ ?”

 

Minghao frowned at Junhui before turning back to look at Soonyoung. “No, I’m just saying maybe I co-  _ oh shit he’s coming this way _ .” Minghao jerked back so that he was entirely hid by the pillar, tugging on Junhui’s sleeve and urging him to do the same.

 

“We’re gonna get caught,” Minghao whined as he banged the back of his head against the brick of the pillar. “Soonyoung’s going to see us and he’s going to think I’m creepy and he’ll never date me.”

 

“Shh-” Junhui pressed his hand against Minghao’s mouth to shut him up “-Just act natural. He doesn’t have to know we were following him.”

 

Minghao winced, but still waited with baited breath for Soonyoung to get close enough to see them. The brick was still digging into his back painfully. He had to bite his tongue to stop from screaming when he heard Soonyoung make a surprised noise.

 

“Junhui hyung? Minghao-ya? What are you guys doing here?” Soonyoung asked as he neared the two.

 

Junhui turned away from Minghao so he could smile at Soonyoung. “Oh, you know, just hanging around. What about you?”

 

“I was just-” Soonyoung stopped himself mid sentence to look at the flowers in his hand, look up at Junhui and Minghao, look back down at the flowers, and then hide them behind his back while he blushed and stuttered. “I-it doesn’t matter. Um, actually- uh- I should-” Soonyoung coughed, “I should get going.”

 

“Who are the flowers for?” Minghao asked.

 

It came out more bitter than he meant to, but Soonyoung didn’t notice. Soonyoung seemed to be off put by the sudden question, finger raised as he took a deep breath. Before he could answer, he bolted to the escalator, avoiding the situation entirely.

 

Minghao and Junhui stared at his retreat in silence until Minghao spoke up. “He hates me.”

  
  
  
A week later, Minghao got slightly wilted purple and white flowers delivered to his door with a small note asking him on a date that he didn’t read until an hour later because he was too busy trying to calm down and not have a heart attack.

**Author's Note:**

> if u were actually able to get thru this, congradulations
> 
> also i have a [tumblr](http://polybooseoksoon.tumblr.com/) where i do things sometimes


End file.
